The 5 Souls
by TheSailorMoonFan
Summary: First Fanfic Please Enjoy Rated T as it’s relatible to teens


Prologue—So it begins

The powers that be... 7 powerful gods and goddesses were bored they have absolute power but they still get bored

"Let's make a Supernoobs Verse" Said a god

"We could make a Nega Verse" Said a Goddess

"The Noobs stay good and Venamus stays Evil" Said a goddess

"I got a idea that doesn't involve Nega Noobs and Nega Venamus And has less OCs than a typical Supernoobs Verse we make" Said a Goddess

"Then what do we do then" Said a God

"Well 5 girls will be reincarnated as The Noobs Classmates and no one seems to notice!" Said a Goddess

"We should do that one" Said a god

They had so they would all be anime girls they would all have superpowers or special abilities and they would be cloned souls not dead souls and they would all keep their superpowers or special abilities with some changes

also the virus creators weren't the only evil they would have to fight they would a evil that will reveal itself during the year and it can only be defeated by a chosen one who would be one of the Noobs they just needed to choose which Noob

"Maybe It should be Tyler" said a Goddess

"It should be Kevin He's my favorite Noob!" Said a God

"It should be Shope she's a good role model" Said a Goddess

"Umm I like Roach to be it he's funny" Said a naive god

"Okay we will randomly choose the chosen one with a dice roll

3 for Kevin

4 for Roach

6 for Tyler

And 7 for Shope

And if a five is rolled we have to roll again" Said The Goddess who suggested the Idea

"Time to roll the dice" Said A Goddess

A/N I just used a random number generator online for this so it was random

The dice is rolled and it lands on 5

"It's a five we have to roll again" Said a Goddess

They roll the Dice and it land on a Six

"It's Tyler who's the chosen one" Said a Goddess

"Now we need to pick the girls" Said a god

Well each god and goddess picked a anime girl

One god picked Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon

One goddess picked Rei Hino from Sailor Moon

One god picked Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon

One Goddess picked Mami Tomoe from Makoka Magical Girl

One goddess picked Ezra Scarlett from Fairy Tail

"We have all five girls but now we need the souls to clone..." Said The Goddess who Suggested the Idea

After the Souls were cloned and Collected

"Umm where am I?" Said all the girls

"You are in the Realm of the Gods" Said a cloaked figure

"But who are you!" Said Ezra

"We're gods and we chosen you 5 to do a very important task" Said a another cloaked figure

"Then what is it" Usagi Said

"You will be reincarnated to properly protect a chosen one and you will keep your powers but with some changes Usagi Ami and Rei you will no longer need a brooch or transformation pen to transform and Mami you will no longer need a soul gem to transform and Ezra your weapons will be in a expanded hyperspace" Said another cloaked god

"So you saying we're dead" Said Rei

"No your soul was split in half and put back together again all of you except one of you is alive" said the Cloaked Fiqure who appeared to be the leader

"Who is the one who died" Said Ami

"It was me but why didn't you just reincarnate me"Said Mami

"Long Story..." Said A cloaked figure

"You have one month to know each other and learn more about your new world then you will be reincarnated " Said all the cloaked figures

During that one month period the girls learned more about each other and learned more about their new world via a book the gods gave them

The gods appeared and told them they would give gifts and tips when the time was right and they would be able to know each other before their mission began

A light appeared over the 5 girls...

"So we have to wait a while" Sighed A Goddess

"Seriously your impatient" Said another Goddess

"You're the Impatient one" Said a Goddess

"I'm the one who suggested the idea and you're the one who wanted to make a Nega Verse"Said The Goddess

"I seriously need to make a Nega Verse Sometime and I gonna add like 50 New Characters" Said The Goddess

"You...Should...Not...Do...The...Same" Said a stuttering God

"Seriously Why are stuttering you normally don't stutter" Said The Naive God

"I'm...Just...Nervous...That's...All" Said The Stuttering God

"You stutter when you're nervous " Said A Goddess

" You Decided That Usagi Tsukino would be reincarnated as Amy Anderson just because you wanted to find out what happened if Tyler and Mamoru Found Out They love the same person and decided to send Mamoru to the new Verse later" Said A god

"Hey I also decided to send Minako and Makoto too and hey I reincarnated the Outer Senshi there too" Said another Goddess

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

5 years in the New Supernoobs Verse

A/N yep I reincarnated 4 of the Girls as OCs just because I could also i decided that the sailor guardians would try to play as their past lives when they were little

A 5 year old girl with Black Hair and wearing a green tank top and blue jeans was standing in front of a bunch of kids

"Okay we are gonna play Sailor Guardians

Okay Amy will be Sailor Moon

I Will Be Sailor Mercury

Riley will be Sailor Mars

Madeline will be Sailor Venus

And Laura will be Sailor Jupiter

And Terrace will be Tuxedo Mask

Carl will be Jadeite

Jackson will be Nephrite

Harold will be Kunzite

Larry will be Zoisite

Christina will be Queen Beyl

And Tina will be Queen Serenity

And Jane is Naru

And also we have puppets of Luna and Artemis and Katelyn and Mike will be their voices" Said Amelia

A/N Amelia is Ami Mizuno and Riley is Rei Hino

5 minutes into the game right after Puppet Luna Entered her Room

"Okay!"Said Amy playing as Usagi

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Called Out Amy

As the gods said she didn't need a brooch anymore to transform she actually transformed into sailor moon

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

20 minutes after Amelia Pretending to Ami Mizuno is revealed

"Call Out Mercury Power! Make-Up!" Said Katelyn

"Mercury Power! Make-up" said Amelia

Amelia transformed into Sailor Mercury

"Quick use your Sapao Spray" said Katelyn

"Sapao Spray!" Said Sailor Mercury

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

End of Prologue


End file.
